Pokemon Ranger shadows of Almia: New Beginnings
by kituse-demon
Summary: Kate starts out her adventure at Pokemon ranger school. She aspires to become a top ranger. Little does she knows that her adventure is just beginning, follow Kate's story as she fights dim sum goons, makes new friends, and tries to acommplish her dreams. With a little romance along the way... Enjoy! KateXKeith
1. A New Arrival

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first fic ever! I loved Pokemon Ranger SOA. I loved the characters and the story plot. So I decided to write a series. ( plus i'm bored)**

**Well enjoy...**

* * *

The tiny mouse creature scurried around the floor.

Three

Two

One

CAPTURE ON! A young girl cried as she shot spinning top from her wrist. The girl then proceeded to use the machine to wrap an invisible line around the little creature. As the friendship gauge went up the creature was under her control.

When the Pikachu ran up to the girl, a man appeared out of the shadows, eyes glowing a sinister crimson. "hehehe_… my name is Kaplan and with your skills and that styler…we can rule the world!" _a man in a blue uniform said his words all messed up as he spoke.

"Oh Mr. Kaplan would you stop doing that with every new student" a woman spoke. The woman wore a green blouse with a cream colored skirt she had fiery but firm red eyes.

"Hello! Congratulations, you passed the entry exam... my name is Mrs. April," the teacher said while turning to the new student, "…and your name is…?" "…um Kate…" the girl said softly. " Alright then let me introduce you to your new classmates" Mrs. April said while gesturing Kate outside the building.

Just about Mrs. April was about to leave she turned to Mr. Kaplan and commanded, "No more monkey business all right!" her eyes changing to a deadly red. Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped, "Al-Alright…" he stammered his body shaking. "Excellent!" Mrs. April smiled turning and leaving the building.

She led Kate into the school doors and Kate was really excited to meet her new friends.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The whole class was buzzing with excitement. Mrs. April left a while ago to pick up new student. The class wasn't big with only four students and 10 desks. The class was bound to get bigger atleast a new student was coming in.

Mrs. April walked in the new student trailing behing her.

All eyes were focused on the new girl.

She was a very pretty girl. Her hair was tied up in two spiky pigtails, she wore a student uniform like everyone was, she had a cheerful smile, her cheeks were a little red, and she had bright but shy eyes.

"Every one this is Kate, please be nice to her and...?" "Keith why are you smiling?" Mrs. April asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Plastered on Keith's face was a cheeky smile or was it a smirk Mrs. April couldn't tell.

"Well... I don't even want to know," Mrs. April said shaking her head. "...Anyways, Kate why don't you sit next to Keith" she said pointing at the seat next to Keith. Kate nodded and went to her seat.

"Everyone right now is a study period I have some important bussiness to attend to," Mrs. April said, " Meanwhile Rythmi you don't you show Kate around the school?"

"Sure it will be my pleasure!" a beautiful girl with blonde curly hair said.

"Perfect!" Mrs. April said leaving the room.

As soon as Mrs. April left the room everyone crowded in front of Kate's desk. They all began introducing themselves. Kate was being bombarded with questions.

"Wow! Your so pretty!"

" HEY, my name is..."

Kate couldn't hear the rest everyone was so loud. Kate closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to block the noise.

"HEY! New girl..."

Kate opened up her eyes and saw Keith standing in front of her. Everyone backed away.

"um... what?" Kate asked. Everyone was really quiet. Weird.

"How long did it take for you to capture the pikachu? Like an hour?" Keith asked.

"...huh...?"

"Oh never mind him. He is just a big show-off" Rhytmi said while sticking her tongue out at Keith. "Come on Kate time for your tour," Rhytmi said pulling Kate from her desk.

"Why you!" It was too late Kate and Rhtymi was gone.

" Let the tour begin" Rhytmi said winking.

"Ok first that was our classroom it's Mrs. April class, and next door to us is Mr. Kincad's class. Those are the only two classes. The school isn't that big."

" Who's Mr. Kincad?" Kate asked.

" Oh he's just the teacher in the next class" Rhythmi responded.

"Oh by the way you probably shouldn't talk badly of Mr. Kincad or else..." Right on cue Mr. Kincad popped out of his classroom. Kate have never seen such a weird teacher before. Mr. Kincad had a huge big curl on his head. He had an intocixcating smell of hairspray. Also Mr. Kincad had a strict vibe on his aura.

" Who speaks gravely of me? Was it YOU!" Mr. Kincad spoke with high authority while pointing his finger at the two girls.

"..." "..."

" Well don't let it happen again..."

"Ok Mr. Kincad, Sorry" Rhythmi said bowing her head in respect.

Mr. Kincad smiled knowing his high authority and reputation in the school. He then turned to Kate who was staring at this whole scene wide eyed and surprise.  
"I see your new here, little girl" Mr. Kincad spoke, " Well just so you know I have two rules.  
#1 No running in the hallways!  
#2 No accusing people without evidence! Understand!"  
The two girls stood there nodding in agreement.

When he left the two girls Rhythmi continued the tour. "Over there is the office" Rhythmi pointed to the door next to the stairs. " And next to that is the library, Let's go." Rhythmi said while dragging Kate into the library.

The library was suprisingly big. In fact the library was bigger than their classroom. It had tons of shelves filled to the brim with books about pokemon. There were tables for studying and there was sofas for reading.

"WOW! Look at all these books it's amazing!" Kate breathed in.

" I know there are 2981 books in this libary alone"

? " who said that was it you Rhythmi?" Kate asked.

" No it was me..."

Kate turned her head to the source of the voice. There she saw a blonde haired boy with thick glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat and he looked rather nerdy.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you," the boy spoke," my name is Issac and I have an Iq of 135 just like my height." Issac stuck out his hand as a friendly gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kate." Kate stuck out her hand to shake Issac's.

Rhythmi spoke up, " This is Issac as you just meet. He is a genius! He is in Mr. Kaplan's class, but he usually hangs out here reading..."  
"Thank you Rhythmi for that wonderful Introduction," Issac said.  
Kate noticed a faint blush tinted on Rhythmi's cheeks, but maybe she was imagining it.

"A-anyways we should go to the next place" Rhythmi said dragging Kate out of the library. " I think it's time I showed you out dorms..." *whack* Rhythmi crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry" Rhythmi apoligized.

" No it's my fault" the boy spoke. Kate had never seen such a weird and chubby boy before. He was chubby alright but he had a weird tuff of turquoise hair on the top of his head, also he had a chocolate bar in his hand, it was half eaten. For some reason Kate had the feeling that the two of them have meet.

The boy helped Rhythmi up to her feet, " Are you alright? Are you hurt?" It occured to Kate despite to boy's chubbiness he was a really sweet gentleman. While Kate was examining the boy, the boy couldn't help but notice Kate.

"Why hello I don't think we meet before. my name is Ponte or aka 'The marshmallow boy'." Ponte said. _Ponte ponte... hmmm..._

_"_Hello my name is Kate," Kate introduced, " I know this sounds weird but I beleve we met before Ponte..."

"I don't think so, I would have remembered a pretty face like you!" Kate blushed.

"Well if you don't have anything to say, have a good day ladies," Ponte said while excusing himself.

"Who's that..." Kate said dreamily.

"That's Ponte the 'marshmallow boy' he's in the opposite class to us. He's not really smart, but he has the notoriety of hanging out in the library for eating snacks," Rhythmi explained," C'mon Kate let me show you the Dorms.

Rhythmi led Kate out of the library and up the stairs to introduce the Dorms. There were two dorms. One Dorm painted blue ond the other painted pink.

"So the dorms aren't co?" Kate asked.

"Of course not, if it was it would be a terrible mess." That wasn't Rhythmi the voice was to mature. Kate turned her head and saw the voice turned out to be an older woman.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Janice, it's nice to meet you." Rhythmi chipped in, "Kate this is Mrs. Janice, she's our caretaker, she makes sure everything in our school is A-ok"

Once Rhythmi had finished all the important stops she decided to bring Kate to the training room, which was the room where Kate had done her exam. Rhythmi decided that Kate should learn the basics of capturing pokemon and target clears from Mrs. Claire and Mr. Kaplan. After a long and creepy lesson later, Kate and Rhythmi left the training room and were about to head back to class when...

"EEEEEKKKkkkkkkk!"

The two girls rushed to the aid of Mrs. Janice who was being chased by an army of plump bidoof.

"C'mon Kate capture the bidoof and save Mrs. Janice!" Rhythmi demanded. Kate pulled out her styler and prepared for the capture when...

"Whoa whoa wait for me!" a male voice rang out. " I wondered what the big fuss is about. Hey new kid! I forgot your name , but let's have a contest to see who can catch the most bidoof." Keith yelled. The two rangers pulled out their stylers and with a countdown.  
One  
Two  
Three... Go!

The two of them were off. Both Kate and Keith performed excellent captures. Bidoof were running everywhere, tops flew through the air, until finally all the bidoof were successfully captured.

"Let's see... I got one, two, three... six! I caught six bidoof!" Keith yelled triumphantly.  
"I only caught five," Kate said gloomily.  
"I win... I win" Keith sung while doing a little victory dance.

" Thank you so much children," Mrs. Janice annonced, " I accidently stepped on the leader's bidoof's tail... They weren't happy..." Mrs. Janice said goodbye to the children and led the bidoof away in a parade, promising them snacks.

" Hey Keith!" Kate spoke up, " Good game out there that was fun!" Kate seemed to cheer up.

"Hey! Kate you did a good job out there too! And yeah it was fun!" Kate had a puzzled look on her face. "I thought you didn't know my name Keith?"

" Oh umm...w-well..." Keith felt his face beginning to heat up.

"Oh, stupid Keith you really knew Kate's name all along didn't you!" Rhythmi yelled. "Oh I forgot there's one more place I want to show you, follow me." Rhythmi commanded.

" Let me come too!" Keith yelled as he ran out toward the two girls.

Kate soon found herself in front of a huge statue.

" This is the amazing Ascension Square, it's the place where Keith and I usually hang out." Rhythmi explained. "There's a sign here that says if you make a dream it most definetly come true! So Kate let's be friends forever, and let us acheive our dreams of becoming top rangers and operators ?" Rhythmi said.

Keith butted in,"Hey kate be my friend too!"

Kate blushed, she had never been asked to be anyone's friend before. Kate smiled.

" ...I promise..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I'm finally done. That took me forever to write the whole thing...**

**Anyways reveiws? **

**If anyone is reading this thank you so much! **


	2. The Test of Courage

**~POKEMON~**

**Hey Everyone! It's time to write my second chapter. I hope you enjoy.****  
Ummm... There is nothing else to say  
Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Heya Kate what ya doing?" Rhythmi asked from the top of bunks. It was getting late, almost time for light's out.

"I'm just writing a letter to my sister," Kate replied, " I can't wait to tell her about you guys, but there's just so many things I want to write about I don't think I can concentrate." Kate seemed flustered.

"Hey! why don't we go outside and relax?" Rhythmi asked.

"But it's almost lights out!" Kate tried to complain, but it was to late she was already being dragged outside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"They're late..." a certain redhead boy complained, looking at the clock that hung on the wall, he sighed. Suddenly a feminine voice rang out, " What are you talking about Keith were on time!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Did you bring her?"

" Of course, C'mon Kate!" Rhythmi called.

"Coming..." Kate called, " What is this?"

"Suprise!" A large group of people jumped from behind hiding places. They were holding balloons and streamers. It was a party just for Kate, that was organised by the whole school. (except for some teachers and one student)

Kate blushed she never received such a big party before. Kate was speechless.

"Now Kate you only get this party if you past the initiation," Keith warned.

"Initiation..?" Kate asked.

"It's simple. Four of us hid our stylers somewhere in the school, on the bottom floor. All you have to do is find our stylers, bring them to the basement and put them on the floor. Got it?" Rhythmi explained.

Kate was confused. "Why?" Kate asked.

"Well It's simple," Rhythmi began to explain," back when the school was first organized, this guy, he made this test you have to do in order to become a member of our group."

Kate still didn't understand. Anyways she decided to do the initiation, she nodded her head and was ready to go.

"One more thing, you need to go with a partner so you can be safe. The rules say that the person you sit next to in class is the person you have to go with,"Rhythmi said,"...That means you have to go with Keith!"

Keith felt his face immediatly heat up. What was happening to him, Keith shook away his feelings, and before Keith could react Rhythmi pushed him and Kate down the stairs.

"Have fun! And Good Luck!" Rhythmi chirped, while waving the two off, and then shutting the door behind them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as the door shut Kate and keith knew that the initiation was going to begin.

"Alright Kate, we hid our stylers in one of the rooms on this floor,Where do you want to go first?" Keith asked.

"Well how ab-" _*Bump*_Kate and Keith froze.

"AAAAAhhhhh! What was that?" Keith shivered. It was to dark, neither of them could see what was in front of them.

"I don't know," Kate replied, " but let's go check it out."

Keith, who had a hidden fear of ghosts, said, "Ummm... how about you check it out and I'll stay here and watch out for you?"

"Keith are you afraid of the dark?" Kate asked.

"N-no!" Keith responded , " I just feel that my idea is smarter."

Kate sighed, "Fine Keith; I'll go check it out."

Keith stood there as Kate disappeared into the darkness. Keith couldn't hear or see anything. Suddenly Keith jumped as he heard a feminine scream.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Was that Kate? Keith started to feel a load of remorse, he tried to move and help Kate but his legs wouldn't move.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me, I-I'm such a wimp" Keith complained, " I can't even keep my promise."

... " What are you talking about Keith, your not a wimp," a voice said.

Keith looked up and saw Kate, holding a bidoof. "K-k-kate!" Keith couldn't help it he pulled Kate and the bidoof in a tight hug.

"Thank godness you're alright!" Keith whispered his eyes welling up.

Kate's face began to heat up. She was about to say a joke, but stoped when drops hit her head. Was Keith crying?

"Keith, w-why are you crying?" Kate asked.

Keith released Kate and the bidoof, and wiped away his tears. "No-nothing, what happened anyways?" Keith asked trying to avoid the question.

"Well apparently the sound we heard was just a bidoof who was a little lost," Kate explained while patting the bidoof on it's head. The bidoof was clearly enjoying the attention and called out, "Bi-bidoof!"

" So I just captured the bidoof so you won't be scared Keith" Kate joked while smiling.

_'She has a nice smile' _Keith thought, but then realized the insult Kate made of him.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of the dark!"Keith complained as he grabbed Kate's arm and violently dragged her into the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The library was dark, but not as dark as the hallway. There were windows that allowed moonlight to leak into the library. The moonlight gave the library a more ghostly appeal.

"The library is kinda creepy at night huh?" Keith said tightening his grip on Kate's arm. "Hurry up Kate so we can leave."

"Oww... Keith your hurting me," Kate complained.

"Oh I'm sorry... I-I didn't realize that..." Keith stuttered, while releasing his grip on Kate's arm.  
"That's alright,so what are we looking for again?" Kate asked.  
Keith did a facepalm. "YOUR looking for our stylers remember?"Keith explained with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"oH YEAH.."

Kate started to look for the styler. She wandered around the library for a while until she hit a box.

_'that wasn't here before' _kate thought, and on the opposite side of the box she saw a sparkle. It was the styler on the table. The moonlight made the styler sparkle.

Kate had two options:

#1- climb over the box and get the styler  
_or  
_#2- use the bidoof to use a target clear and get the styler  
Kate didn't need a second to decide the bidoof was the correct answer. So Kate destroyed the crate and got the styler. As the bidoof fled after the target clear, Kate walked triumphantly over to Keith and said, "Got it!"

The twosome left the library.

"So where do you want to go next?" Keith asked. Kate decided that the best idea was to go to the classrooms. So Keith and Kate first went to Mrs. April's classroom. In there was the styler all the way at the chalkboard.

"Found it Keith!" Kate cried happily. Kate skipped on over to the styler and just as Kate stuck out her hand to the styler a zubat jumped out of no where and shreiked, using supersonic.

"Eeeeekkkkkk!" Kate cried, feeling dizzy Kate waddled over to Keith.

Keith was really surprised. Hearing Kate scream twice today was uncomforting to him. As Keith turned his attention over to Kate (rather than the board) he saw Kate stumbling over to him.

"What's wrong Kate?" Keith asked.

"z-Zubat-is-a... scary-supersonic..."Kate mumbled before falling into Keith.

"Whoa, Kate are you alright?" Keith cried as he attempted to catch the falling girl. Kate fell to the ground hitting her head. "Owwwww..."Kate moaned, "What happened?"

" I dunno" Keith shrugged. Suddenly Kate remembered everything. Kate quickly explained it to Keith. As Kate wrapped up her story Keith had a look of disinterest on his face. "Well aren't you going to help me?" Kate asked.

Keith shook his head. "Kate this is YOUR test of courage, I'm not suppose to help you, what kind of test would this be if I told you all the answers." Keith explained.

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Kate huffed. As Kate got up she went to confront the zubat. Kate was ready this time. Her styler poised, she shot the top out and then continue to draw continuous loops around the confused zubat. In a matter of seconds the zubat was under her command.

"That ought to be the end of your shenanigians,"Kate said as she picked up the styler," C'mon Keith off to Mr. Kaplan's room," Kate yawned.  
Keith followed Kate in awe as the two of them left Mrs. April's room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Mr. Kaplan's room was the easier part of the test. There were plenty of crates scattered all over the room. It couldn't take a genius to realize that one of the crates contained the styler. Kate destroyed the crates and in a matter of minutes the styler was found.

" Let's go," Kate called over to Keith, " There's only one more styler left," Kate said more enthusiastically while skipping over to the last room, the teacher's lounge.  
"yeah..." Keith grummbled while following Kate.  
When both of them arrived, Kate put her hand on the door knob and twisted it. She then heard distraught cry. It almost sounded like a pokemon, it was coming from the room. Of course being a ranger and all Kate had to rush to the aid of the pokemon. As soon as the door swung open she saw nothing.

_'huh? strange nothings here?' _Kate thought as she wandered around the room for any hints for the styler. Keith was ominously quiet. All Kate found was some files and a lone pichu. As Kate approached the pichu it started to run away. Kate noticed a tiny glimmer in the pichu's paws. It was the last styler!

"Dammit!" Kate whispered as she made a fail attempt to catch the fleeing pichu.  
"Keith help me...!" Kate whined. Sighing Keith had no choice he and Kate chased the pichu resulting in cornering it.

"Alright pichu had the styler or else...!" Keith warned.  
"p-Pichu-chu" the little pokemon shuddered.  
"Don't be such a meanie Keith" Kate said while trying to calm down the distraught pichu.

Keith grunted," Whatever," Keith said while sticking his tounge at the pichu. As soon as the pichu say that he jumped up and released a weak thunder shock. It hit Keith leaving him with some singed hair, but it made the pichu forget about the styler and Kate picked it up.

"Owwwww..." Keith complained while rubbing his aching head.

"Don't be such a baby," Kate said. "It serves you right for being mean, now lets bring these stylers to the basement." Kate said trying to lighten the mood.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~

The basement was cold and dark. It was so much more creepier than upstairs. The twosome stumbled in the dark for a while until they hit a gate.

"Huh? I don't remember this obstacle," Keith stated with a puzzled look on his face.

Kate was getting tired of this chrade. So instead of destroying the gate she climbed over it. They manged to find the spot to put the stylers when to loud shreiks can from no-where.

"W-what w-w-was t-that?" Keith asked shuddering.

"I-it's prob-baly n-nothing Keith, quick let's get out of here,"

As Kate and Keith started to leave three gastly materialized from the shadows.

"AAaaahhhhhhh! g-g-ghost!" Keith screamed as he scrambled behind Kate for protection. Kate was awestruck, she had never seen Keith so scared before.

"Keith your afraid of ghost?" Kate asked.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead make fun of me if you want," Keith whimpered.

Kate was trying to think of something comforting, but her mind had gone blank. Kate decided to catch the gastly to calm Keith down.

Her top flew from her styler, trying to capture the gastly was no easy task. They kept on disappearing and reappearing behind her, secretly spreading poisionous gases as they moved.

"Arrggg!" Kate cried in frustration, Kate spun the loops faster and faster, until all of the gastly were captured. When all of them were captured and released Keith breathed a sigh of releif.

"Thanks Kate, you have really improved and-" Suddenly the door that was behind them opened. A familiar smell of hairspray filled the air.

"What are you children doing here! Your not allowed to be here or its detention for you!" Mr. Kincad said.

Kate and Keith were surprised. "What do we do now Keith?" Kate whispered

"Simple one word:RUN!" Keith responded, as he grabbed Kate's hand and sprinted toward the exit.

"Who was that Mister?" a young boy asked his professor.

"Nothing Issac, now get back to work," Mr. Kincad demanded.

"Yes sir!" Issac responded, as Mr. Kincad shut the door behind them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kate and Keith were running for their lives. When they knew that they were safe, they took a breather.

"D-do you think were safe?" Kate asked.

"I-I think so," Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back to the party Kate," Keith said as he gestered Kate up the stairs.

...No response... "look Kate if you want to make fun of me fine, but just make it-?"

Kate looked sick in the dark hallway. Her face was paler than usual, and her usually peppy eyes seemed to dullen.

"Kate you alright?" Keith asked with a huge amount of worry in his voice. Kate didn't say anything and started to fall backward.

"Kate!" Keith yelled as he went to catch the unconsious girl in his arms. Keith easily picked her up he ran up the stairs to get some help.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*** dramatic music* clifhanger...**

**Well I'm sorry that I took so long to write the whole thing out but I am:**  
**Finished. Reviews? Please?**

**Well anyways I think that this chapter was terrible and rushed. What do you guys think?**

**To anyone reading my story I really appreciate it. Thank you! ^^**


	3. Recovery

**Time to write Chapter 3! :3**

**Oh my gosh! When I went over my second chapter again I realized I got Mr. Kaplan and Kincad's names mixed up... Arrrggg!... I'm so sorry.( I must have a terrible memory)_But I fixed it already! xP I think...?_**

**Anyways let's begin the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. ( But if I did I would totaly get rid of Ash...! :D mwhahahahaha!)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

" Hold on Kate," Keith panted as he rushed up the stairs. Kate fainted not to long ago, as Keith carried Kate in his arms the only thing running through his head was _'help'. _As Keith carried Kate in his arms he opened the to the dorms and...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the party cheered as soon as the door swung open, the happy cheering soon turned into murmers as everyone saw an unconsious Kate nestled in Keith's arms.

"Keith what's wrong?" Rhythmi asked as she appeared out the small crowd.

"Help-Kate... you gotta- SicK!" Keith sputtered the words were choking out of mouth. Now that Keith was in better light, he could see Kate was in a worse condition than he thought. Her skin was a ghostly white and her lips were blue.

The party soon dispersed as Keith laid Kate on her bed in the girl's dorms. Mrs. Janice quickly took over to see what was wrong with Kate._ (she was here to clean up after the party)_

"Luckily I'm prepared for emergencies like these," Mrs. Janice said while kicking everyone out of the room.  
"Don't worry girls I'll let you come back in a couple of minutes," Mrs. Janice calmly said while shutting the door before there were any protests.

Everyone was in shock, especially Keith. A little while later Mrs. Janice let the girls back in and it was time for lights out.

As Keith escorted Rhythmi back to the girl's dorm, with a little hope for checking Kate, Keith couldn't stop taking about Kate. His voice was shaky, uneven, he bombarded Rhythmi with a lot of questions.

Although Rhythmi did care about Kate's well being, listening to Keith worry and complain about Kate for ten minutes was too much.

"Good night Keith, try to get some sleep, ok? Try not to worry to much; Kate will be fine" Rhythmi said, forcing a smile before shutting the door and leaving Keith all alone in the relaxing area.

_' try to get some sleep... Kate will' be fine' _Keith repeated as he went back to the boy's dorm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Keith arrived too the boy's dorm everyone was already in bed or getting ready for bed.

Keith decided that it was best if he took Rhtymi's advice. First he would take a shower; the episode with Kate made him all sticky with sweat, but Keith was tired so he decided to skip for tonight.

As Keith started to take his clothes off and putting on his PJs. Keith's PJs were very simple. It was a plain red top with a cute picture of a buizel ( his favorite pokemon) and bottom, it was a liitle worn but it was comfy and thats the way Keith liked it.

Anyways as Keith was putting on his Pjs a kid from his class spoke up.

"So how's your girlfriend?" the boy, named Carl Johnson, joked.

Keith's face turned into a deep shade of red. "S-s-she's not my girlfriend!" Keith stuttered. All the boys laughed.

"Then why is your face red Keith," Carl asked, laughing even harder.

Keith couldn't find a good comeback so instead of fighting back he went to bed and covered his face.

"Fine have it your way," Carl said.

Soon enough everyone in the boy's dorm was fast asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone was fast asleep except for Keith. He kept on playing the events on what happened earlier that night. Tons of questions were haunting his mind as to figure out what happened. _'What happened?',... ' was this my fault?' 'AAAAAAArrrgggggg!'_

Keith couldn't help it he had to check up on Kate. As Keith stumbled out of bed, he glanced over to his clock.

**'12:30' **Keith had been up for almost three hours.

Keith wanted to enter the girl's dorm but there was a high risk factor of a girl waking up; and Keith did not want to get into that zone. Keith sighed, as soon as he put his hand on the door knob he overheard two voices. Keith hastily pressed his ear on the door eager to hear some information about Kate.

It was Mrs. Janice and someone else. " It seem that Kate has finally fell asleep," Mrs. Janice started.

"Oh that's good," the other voice cried in relief.

"-but I'm afraid that Kate has been poisoned..." Mrs. Janice continued drearly.

Keith couldn't hear it anymore. _'Poisoned how did this happen?'_ Keith thought, tears springing in his eyes.

Keith played the events in his head again. He didn't remember seeing anybody there. There were only pokemon.

_' Let's see there was a bidoof, a zubat, a pichu, and a gastly.' _Keith thought, _' the zubat and the gastly were the only posion types and...' _suddenly Keith understood what happened. It was the gastly who else could it be. Keith remembered some thing about gastly when he used to be a pokemon trainer.

Keith quickly ran over to his bag and whipped out a pokedex.

_'Gastly the poisonous gas pokémon; almost invisible, this gaseous POKéMON cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice.' _the pokedex stated in it's robotic voice.

Keith cursed under his breath. Keith always hated ghost pokemon, and now this was another reason to hate them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_(Kate's POV)_

_The next day..._

The sun was warm. As it hit my face, I slowly opened my eyes.

_'Where am I?' _

*squeeeeee!* "Kate your alive!" a very loud, but friendly voice rang out.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my neck, violently!

"Rhythmi your... killing... me!" I choked/joked.

"heheheh... sorry I over reacted" Rhythmi giggled releasing her death grip on me.

"Are you all right?" Rhythmi asked.

?" What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You fainted last night," Rhythmi said.

I shut my eyes I didn't remember fainting... Suddenly it hit me. All the memories of last night flooded into my head.

_'The bidoof, the scary zubat, the pichu, gastly, running...Keith!'_

_(End Pov)_

"Is Keith alright?"Kate asked curiously.

"Keith is fine don't you worry Kate!" Rhytmi responded.

'_That's good' _Kate thought before leaving her bed and preparing to change into her uniform.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Hey everyone I finished!**

**What do you think? Reviews?**

**Anyways I'm sorry that it's really short and I haven't updated in a while... I was too busy and now I have school!**

**It was suppose to be longer but I cut it out sorry... :( **

**Well... Thank you for anyone who has been reading this. ^^ **


	4. Outdoor Class

**Hi Everyone! **

**I'm so happy! I got over 500 views! I actually didn't think this would happen!**

**But I would like some more reviews... -.- **

**(but never mind that)l****et's begin chapter 4!**

**~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.****~.~**

It had been a couple of weeks since Kate's "incident". Mr. Kincad sealed the door to the basement with 'DANGER! Do not Cross!' signs plastered all over the door.

The suspicious athmosphere had slowly died down, and soon everyone had forgotten about Kate.

Everyone did except for Keith. He knew Kate had made a full recovery and she had been doing so well at school, but he was uncertian about Kate's mental state.

Keith tried his best to try to talk about it with Kate, but whenever he got the opportunity his voice seemed to abandon him.

Soon enough Keith decided to drop his attention on Kate. There were more important matters to attend to... like 'Outdoor Class'.

Keith had waited for this moment in his entire life. Finally Keith was going to meet a real life "Ranger". He had thirty-six questions that he wanted to ask, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhh hhh!WHOO HOO! OUTDOOR CLASS!" Keith screamed loudly and suddenly.

Everyone in his class couldn't help but stare at Keith; especially Kate, who hung her head down in shame.

"Whoa... Keith calm down...," Mrs. April spoke calmly, "Your going to give everyone a heart attack."

"Oopps... sorry" Keith whispered, his face reddening.

"Anyways, as Keith mentioned we are having an outdoor class today, please wait outside at Ascension Square in five minutes. A ranger is going to come over and teach you today," Mrs. April explained.

Everyone left the class in a hurry, everyone was just as eager as Keith,but not too eager. Meeting a ranger would probably be the greatest moments of their life.

"C'mon Kate let's go to Ascension Square quickly, alright? We don't want to be late," Rhytymi said.

"Yeah!" Kate responded happily. It had only been a couple of weeks since she arrived at the school, and everyone was being so nice to her. They all tried their best to make Kate fit in, and she could never be happier.

As Kate and Rhythmi arrived at Ascension Square, they saw a ton of students crowding the giant statue.

"Oh my God! It's him..." one student said.

"I can't beleive it..." another one responded.

"EEEEeeeekkkkk! A real ranger!" a girl shreiked.

"Now now class, settle down," Mrs. April commanded, telling all of the students to sit in a circle around the statue.

In a matter of minutes all the students were settled down and were ready for a lesson.

"Alright students, this is a ranger," Mrs. April explained, and his name is..."

"... Crawford... Miss, don't you remember me?" the ranger said. The ranger looked kind of funny. He wore a simple red ranger uniform. He was sort of tall but the giant afro,which was untamed and messy, made the ranger look taller than he was suppose to be.

Mrs. April's eye's lit up as soon as she heard the word 'Crawford'.

"Crawford! It's been a while hasn't it?"Mrs. April smiled.

Crawford nodded, "It has hasn't it"

"Why did you get an afro? I really liked your old hair better,"Mrs. April sighed.

"Anyways class this is one of my former students, Crawford, he is now a Pokemon Ranger. He always used to get into all sorts of trouble back then," Mrs. April said.

"Miss... ..." Crawford whinned, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Mrs. April laughed, "Get on to your lesson... Ranger!"

After an intense lesson for 30 minutes, it was time for a question period.

"Now guys any questions?" Crawford asked.

All of the student's hands shot upward, followed by a ton of whines echoing the words 'pick me', 'no meee!'.

Crawford sweatdropped. "How about you," Crawford said as he pointed to Kate,her being the most quiet one there.

Kate opened her mouth to ask a question when a boy interrupted her.

"Me first," the boy pouted, "Say, why did you want to be a pokemon ranger?"

"Oh simple, I love pokemon! I also love helping people, I always enjoy seeing their smiling faces after I help them," Crawford explained, "plus it's a cool job, got it?"

Sastified with the answer the boy sat back down.

"Who's next?"

Keith raised his hand.

"Me next!" a girl said.

"ummm... what pokemon are the hardest to catch?"

"Let's see... I think ghost pokemon are the hardest to catch. They can disappear out of your capture range, and sometimes they pull really mean pranks on you." Crawford explained. "Next?"

"Me next! How were you like when you were in Ranger school?" Carl Johnson asked.

"Well school was very hard for me. I always seemed to get in trouble. Mrs. April always complained at me, one time I wore my pyjamas to school... that was so embarrasing... and... Hey!?" Crawford yelled,"You weren't suppose to hear that!" Everyone giggled while Crawford's face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Q-questions?"

Once again Keith raised his hand.

"Me next, please," Rhythmi said while standing up,"I don't want to be a pokemon ranger, but a operator. Will I become one? You can tell right?"Rhythmi asked.

Crawford scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure, I just met you... but SURE... why not, i'm sure if you follow your dreams and are passionate in what you do, i'll know you'll be a great operator!" Crawford smiled.

"HEY! HEY! Rhythmi aren't you mixing up the ranger for a fortune teller?" Keith said. Then as Keith turned and smiled he said, "Will I become a pokemon ranger?"

"Aren't you mistaking ME for a fortune teller?" Crawford joked.

"Anyways, I beleive that...!"

_*Voicemail* *Voicemail* "Crawford do you read? There are some beached manitee that needs rescuing,report immediatly!" _

Crawford gasped. Reaching for the respond button he quicky said, "Kids, I'm sorry that I can't stay, that manitee needs my help"

"Understood I'm on my way," Crawford spoke into the microphone. Crawford did his flashy ranger pose before running off toward the dock, at which a boat was waiting for him.

The outdoor class was cut short, but everyone was satified. They got to see a real ranger in action.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was getting late, as Kate laid lying in bed the same day she wondered, _"Am I going to be a good ranger?"_

"Of course you are Kate!" Rhythmi popped from the top of the bed.

"D-did I say that outloud!?" Kate asked distressed, her face becoming more red than it was suppose to.

"Yeah..."

Then the two girls laughed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ta-da! It took so long...**

**Mabye next time I won't take so long...Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. The Missing Stylers

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm so excited to be writing Chapter 5!**

**Thank you for any readers reading my story! I really appreciate it! **

**This chapter might be mehish(can't think of the right word!) so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**And lets begin!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It had been a couple of weeks since Outdoor Class. Business had been going on as normal. Kate had been doing especially well in class.

While Keith, well... Keith was sleeping in class.

"Keith if your going to be a ranger than you have to study!" Kate complained, one day before lights out.

"I'll be fine!" Keith said waving Kate off, before heading back to his dorms. Just as Keith placed his hand on the doorknob he felt a tug on his shirt.

Keith turned around to see Kate gripping his shirt. Keith's face reddened "What?" he asked.

"I- I want you to do well..." Kate mummbled.

"Remember our dream?"Kate said a bit louder, but her voice lowered to almost a whisper, "...Your dream?"

Keith opened his mouth in order to retaliate but he stopped. Noticing Kate's bright blue eyes, filled with tears, sadness, and hurt, made his heart hurt in a way he never thought was possible.

"O-of course..." Keith said softly.

"R-really?" Kate asked looking up, her glossy eyes meeting Keith's. Kate tried to hold back the tears that were already falling from her face.

"yeah..." Keith whispered in a ressuring tone. Keith then gently placed his hand on the top of Kate's head. Ruffling her hair like a small child he smiled and said, " Now don't worry, a promise is a promise, right? Now get to bed, it's almost lights out".

Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright..." she managed to say, wiping her tears from her eyes. Kate went back to the girl's dorm leaving Keith all by himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Kate arrived to class. She was a bit late, but she managed to squeeze in before the bell rung.

"Just in time," Rhythmi said.

Kate laughed, "You think?" sitting down in her seat.

Just then Mrs. April, walked into the classroom.

"Alright class, today I have something special for all of you..." Mrs. April announced.

The whole class murmured with excitement.

"Hey where's Keith?" Mrs. April asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

The whole class looked around. Keith being late wasn't really out of the ordinary, but Kate felt that something was wrong.

"Maybe he slept in," one student pointed out.

"Maybe," Mrs. April said nodding in agreement.

"Anyways today I got you stylers from the ranger union!" Mrs. April said excitedly, placing two stylers on her desk. They looked almost like the school stylers, but instead of being green and blue, they were ranger red.

"Unlike our school stylers, these have a special function, they allow rangers and operators to communicate with one another with the voicemail fuction," Mrs. April explained.

"Does anyone want to test them out?" Mrs. April asked. The whole class immediatly raised their hands.

" How about you Kate and Rhthymi," Mrs. April said. Kate and Rhythmi nodded.

Both of them went to the opposite corners of the class room. "Alright press the black button on the styler Kate, this is the voicemail function, speak into it and you'll be able to talk to Rhythmi no matter where you are," Mrs. April explained.

"Cool..." the class gasped.

Kate nervously pressed the black button, "Hello?" she whispered into the mic.

"Hey its me!" Rhythmi giggled. Kate smiled, this styler was really cool.

Kate went to press the button again when Mr. Kincad rushed into the class room looking frantic.

"Somebody has stolen all of the spare school stylers!" Mr. Kincad yelled, sounding over-dramtic.

Mrs. April's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yes, I was doing inventory and I noticed that all of the crate of stylers was missing!" Mr. Kincad continued to yell. His curl was bobbing left and right scanning the room for anyone guilty. That was when he noticed...

"...Hey, where's Keith?" Mr. Kincad asked suspiciously.

" He's not here, I think he slept in," Carl Johnson said.

"Than he is the guilty one! He took the stylers! That littled brat," Mr. Kincad snarled.

The whole class soon was filled with murmers. "Did Keith take it?" one student said. "He does seem to be like that, " Carl Johnson said.

"...K-Keith's not like that!" Kate said quickly. The whole class quieted down. "H-he wouldn't do that, I know it! There must be a reason..."

"Quiet little girl... the boy isn't here that makes him the guilty one," Mr. Kincad hissed.

"...but you said don't accuse anyone unless you had evidence to back it up!" Rhythmi piped in.

"C'mon Kate lets go look for Keith!" Rhythmi commanded dragging Kate out of the noisy classroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where shall we look first?" Kate asked.

"I'll look upstairs and you'll check downstairs Rhythmi commanded.

"If we find Keith we'll call each other by voicemail!" Rhythmi said.

Kate nodded in agreement, and the twosome split apart in an attempt to find the troublesome boy.

As Rhythmi searched upstairs, Kate searched downstairs. First she checked the teacher's lounge, she only saw Mr. Lamount drinking coffee. Next Kate went to check in the Library, maybe Keith was sleeping on one of the couches. Keith wasn't there, Kate was fustrated, how hard can it to be to find one boy in a small school.

*_voicemail* *voicemail* *Kate have you spotted Keith yet?* _

*_NO... maybe he's outside?* _Kate suddenly realized what she said. If Keith wasn't in the school he would have to be outside, but why would Keith be outside. Suddenly Kate didn't feel so well. It felt like a stone sank to the pit of her stomach, Kate clutched her stomach and let out a low moan.

"Kate you all right?" Rhythmi asked placing her hand on Kate's shoulder.

..."Yes... let's go look for Keith," Kate responded smiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Kate and Rhythmi rushed out of the building they searched for Keith in the whole courtyard, but no luck.

"Where's Keith?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate didn't say anything, but she noticed a faint glimmer of something in the distance, running up to the mysterious object Kate found a styler.

"Rhythmi, the lost styler!" Kate gasped. Rhythmi ran up to Kate "Really? Hey look! A trail of stylers!?"

Rhythmi was right there was a trail of sparkling stylers leading up to a red-haired boy, and a distraught man cornered by the tree.

"K-Keith!" Kate yelled out. Keith turned around and noticing Kate, Rhythmi, and Mrs. April.

"This guy was stealing the school stylers'" Keith started to explain.

"When I started to leave for class, I saw a suspicious man fleeing the school. I had to take action," Keith said.

Mrs. April sighed, "I know you mean well, but that just made you look suspicious."

"I'm sorry..." Keith said.

Mrs. April then turned her attention to the mystery man. The man looked old, he had dashes of grey hair, he looked rather wimpy, and he wore a janitor uniform.

"Explain yourself!" Mrs. April asked angrily.

"Well, I-I always w-wanted to b-be a r-ranger..." the mystery man stammered, tears filling his eyes.

"F-forgive me, I-I just wanted to chase a dream that I lost when I was younger... So when I saw the stylers by themselves, I-I thought I could live that dream once again..." the man said in between sobs.

Mrs. April's firey eyes soften, she total sympathised with the man. "What you did was really wrong!" Mrs. April started.

"but... if you really wanted to be a ranger, you can join the school, no one too old or too young is not allowed to join," Mrs. April explained.

"Really?" the man sniffled.

"Yes!"

The man was touched "Thank you... I'll return the stylers I stole..." the man smiled. The man carried the stylers in his hands and headed back with Mrs. April to the storage area.

"A happy ending..." Rhythmi said.

"Yeah..." Kate responded.

"Let's get back to class..." Keith said, walking back to the school.

"K-keith..."

Keith turned around and he saw Kate. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kate?"

"Y-you're stupid Keith!" Kate yelled, "We- we were so worried about you!"

Keith's eyes widened, "I-I didn't think you would care," Keith said shaking his head.

"Of course we care, we're your friends Keith..." Kate explained. "Why were you late Keith? Why?"

Keith didn't want to tell Kate why, "I-It's none of your business, Kate... It's my life, not yours! Leave me alone!" Keith yelled angrily.

Kate's eyes winced, "...I see...C'mon Rhythmi...let's get back to class," Kate said running back to the school. Keith didn't realize it but Kate was crying.

"Kate! Wait up!" Rhythmi called out, before leaving she turned to Keith and shook her head.

Keith stood there alone, he was confused. He didn't do anything wrong, but why did he feel terrible. Keith shook his head, "Girls were just over-sensitive," Keith convinced himself before heading back to school.

Keith didn't want Kate to know, in fact he didn't want anyone to know. The reason Keith was late was because he was studying, just like Kate wanted.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**What do you guys think? Do you like my new chapter? I think I did terrible on this chapter. I didn't really make it flow well. I really rushed it and I think the way I wrote it was terrible. *sigh* What do you think?**

**Reveiws would be much appreciated.**

**Oh and...**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Kwanzaa! or whatever you celebrate! If you are reading this after these holidays. I hope you have a great day!**

**Thank you to all of my readers!**


	6. Friends?

**Hello world! ^^ What is up?**

**Soooo... I am going to write Chapter 6! Are you excited? **

**I did not think I would actually get this far... but the lack of reviews is really bringing me down. I must be a bad writer... *sigh***

**Anyways enough of my ramblings; Let's start on Chapter six... **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Keith, apologize,"

Keith shook his head, "What are you talking about I don't have to apologize to anyone..."

It had been a week since Kate's and Keith's official '_fight'_ with each other. Both of them were too stubborn to apologize to each other. Kate had been ignoring Keith on a a regular basis, while Keith coped with the situation.

Rhythmi was stuck in between the both of them, she couldn't help it. Her best friends fighting with each other was terrible, she had to get back together. But how? Rhythmi sighed, she couldn't think of anything that would cast suspicion on herself. Unless... Rhythmi smiled, she knew how to get the both of them together with no objections.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Class guess what today is," Mrs. April annonced excitedly one day in class.

"Oh I know, It's your birthday right?" Carl Johnson guessed.

Mrs. April laughed, " Nooo, today is field day!"

Suddenly the whole class started jumping with excitement, field day was probably one of the more exciting days of school. Instead of staying in a stuffy classroom, they got to go out with a special person, relating to the job they were going to do.

"Alright class dismissed for the day, go on meet with with your specialist," Mrs. April commanded handing out slips of paper with the address of where they where suppose to go.

As soon as all the papers were handed out, the whole class literally stampeded out like a herd of taurus. Except for Keith, he was still staring at his slip of paper that Mrs. April gave to him; it said:

_~Keith you and Kate will be going to the ranger base in Veintown.~_

Keih couldn't beleive it, why did it have to be Kate. Keith cursed silently and left the empty classroom. Keith had to hurry up if he was going to make it to the ranger base on time; Veintown was quite a walking distance away.

As Keith entered the atrium he heard a familiar giggle. He turned his head to the source of the giggle.

It was Kate, she was talking to a familiar chubby boy, _"Ponte!"_ Keith glowered. Suddenly he felt something boil in his chest, was it anger or jealousy, Keith couldn't tell. Keith's fists tightened. Him and Kate weren't friends anymore, then why did he feel angry when another boy made Kate laugh.

As if Keith had no control of his actions he walked over to the twosome. "K-Kate?"

Kate stopped laughing and turned her head, "K-Keith...!" Kate said dejectedly.

It was a couple of awkward seconds before anyone said something.

"S-so your going to the ranger base in Veintown right?!" Keith asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"... how did you know that?" Kate asked surprised.

Keith was also surprised, _"Didn't Mrs. April also write the same thing on Kate's paper?"_ Keith thought, but he dismissed the thought. "S-so do you want to... to go together?" Keith blurted out his face turning a slight red, but Kate took no notice.

When it seemed to be forever for Keith, he heard Kate's quiet voice say, "... sure".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Kate and Keith travelled down the path to officially leave school property they heard a distraught cry for help.

"Oh Arceus, help me!" a bony man yelled, clinging onto a tree branch.

"Help from what?" Kate asked confused, all she saw were a bunch of bidoof running around the tree. They looked like they wanted to play with the man.

"T-t-the bidoof!" the man cried.

Kate sighed, she got her styler ready and shouted, "Capture on!" the top flying from her wrist, after a bunch of circling later, the bidoof were successfully caught.

"Oh thank you ranger," the man said.

Kate was really confused, after releasing the bidoof she asked, " They are just bidoof sir... what's so scary about them?"

"Oh Kate, don't you know? This is Little Tim, he and his wife own a dairy farm not to far from here. Pokemon love him, since he always smells like moo-moo milk, but unfortunatly he's absolutely mortified of them." Mrs. April explained walking up towards Kate.

"Oh! I didn't realize it," Kate said. Turning towards Little Tim and bowing she said, "I- I'm sorry sir!"

Little Tim laughed, "Well aren't you cute, say when your in town drop by my farm and I'll give you some moo-moo milk on the house," Little Tim winked walking away from Kate.

"Kate you better hurry up I believe Keith has left you..." Mrs. April stated. "You don't want to be late."

"Oh! Thank you Mrs. April," Kate bowed before running in the direction Keith went.

"I hope your plan works Rhythmi..." Mrs. April said walking back to school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate had almost caught up to Keith, she saw his firey hair in the distance. Keith had stopped in the middle of a wooden bridge. When Kate caught up she saw Keith comforting a small child. Kate wasn't aquainted well with Keith so she stood silently watching him.

The small girl, who was wearing a cute dress and her blonde hair was cutely dressed with heart accessories,was crying her eyes out. The girl's age was probably around Kate's sister's age, "W-where- where is my brother?" the girl blubbered in between sobs. "He- he said he would be here!"

"It's alright," Keith cooed, strocking the girl's hair, "I'm sure he'll be here soon".

"M-Melody!" a voice called from a distance.

The small girl stopped crying," b-brother! Big brother!" Melody shreiked with glee. She immediatly left Keith's side and ran up to the blonde haired braniac smothering him in a heartwarming hug.

"Brother! brother! You said you would be here!" Melody scolded.

Issac smiled, " I know I'm sorry..."

"Wait a minute hold up... You...? you have a _sister_!?" Keith asked shocked.

"Yeah," Issac responded.

"C'mon Melody I'll bring you back home," Issac said, holding Melody's hand and leading her away from Kate and Keith.

"Oh Keith... Thanks," Issac smiled before disappearing out of sight.

"C'mon let's get to Veintown Kate..." Keith said turning his head towards Kate. Their eyes met for a split second, his calm green eyes meeting with her bright blue ones.

Kate immediatly trailed her eyes toward the ground, walking away from Keith, not saying a word.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two of them had finally reached the ranger base in Veintown. They never spoke a word once during the whole trip.  
Kate was excited, she got to finally see what it would be like to be a ranger. Seeing some rangers doing their job would be excellent hands on experience.

The sliding doors opened up and Kate saw...

No one, the whole base was completely empty. Kate was confused, where was everyone. The only people in the base was a lone operator.

"Ah! Hello you must be the two students here for field day?" the happy operator spoke up.

"Where is everyone?" Keith asked.

Suddenly the happy look faded from the operator's face. "Well you see, they were all called out, on a secret mission," the operator stated in a serious tone.

"Secret misson?!" Keith asked.

"Yes... they wanted you to help," the operator explained, "they want you to take this box to them, they are on Breeze Hill, that's west from here."the operator carried out a heavy looking crate from underneath her desk.

"What...What happened!" Keith asked, puzzled from the huge crate that stood before him. "What kind of mission is this?"

"Ah you'll see when you get there..." the operator said.

Kate picked up the heavy crate, and headed towards the door.

"Remember, don't drop it, tilt it, throw it, or anything...! It's really important!" the operator shouted.

"Alright..." Kate struggled to say, before the twosome left the ranger base.

Travelling west was easy and soon enough Kate and Keith arrived at a small beach. Kate was having difficulties carrying the crate. She tried to ask Keith for help, but she remembered that they weren't friends anymore.

Keith was more ahead of Kate and he decided to wait for Kate. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kate struggle with the heavy crate, a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"Son, is that your girlfriend?" an old man, who was feeding the wingull, asked. Keith's face burned up.

"N-n-no!" Keith stammered, his face turning a dark shade of red. "B-beside she's not my friend anymore..." Keith pointed out.

The old man's eyes flashed for a second, "Oh I see..." the old man smiled, "but I think you girlfriend needs some help". The old man pointed in Kate's direction, she had put the crate down in the sand and she looked exhausted. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" Keith told the old man again and ran to Kate's side.

"Ah... young love'" the old man smiled before turning his attention back to the wingull.

Kate cursed, the crate was too heavy and now she felt exhausted.

"I gotta g-get to Keith..." Kate told herself. Placing her hands on the crate again she tried lifting it up. With little to no efforts the box magical flew upwards. Kate was awestruck, but soon she noticed that Keith was carrying the crate.

"C'mon" Keith grummbled extending his hand outwards to help Kate up from the sand. Kate looked at Keith dumbfounded. How was Keith able to carry the heavy crate in one arm, while the other one was trying to help her out.

"Keith..." Kate started to say, "I-I-I- I don't need your help!" Kate got up, dusted the sand off her clothing, and ran towards Breeze Hill. Keith didn't say anything and headed toward Breeze Hill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Finally the both of you are here," a rowdy ranger greeted them. "I'm Barlow, this is Crawford, Lunna, and Elaine!"

"Hi!I am Lunna" Lunna, a pretty brunette ranger with pale blue eyes, said.

"Hey!" Crawford said, his giant afro blowing in the wind.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elaine" a rather beautiful mechanic said.

"I'm Kate"...

"I'm Keith"...

"So I bet your wondering what's in this box!" Barlow annonced.

"It was really heavy..." Kate complained.

"by the way what was the secret mission?" Keith aked.

"This..." Barlow said taking things in the crate out of the crate.

Kate and Keith were dumbfounded, out of the crate there was sandwiches, fruit, drinks, and food fit for a picnic. "Lunch of Course!"

"Let's eat..."

Suddenly a woman screamed, and a distraught man came stummbling towards everyone.

"Help, Oh Arceus, help, my girlfriend... she she- shellos, OH!" the man wailed, his arms flinging side to side like a mad man.

"Calm down Man, What's wrong? " Elaine asked.

The man stopped complaining, " My girlfriend got ambushed by a bunch of pokemon, help?"

Barlow's eyes lit up. " Time for action..." Barlow declared rushing towards the beach. "Let's go no time to waste!"

Arriving at the beach Kate noticed a bunch of pokemon including a pachirisu, a munchlax, a starly, and a bunch of shellos surrounding a young woman. "Help!" the girl shreiked.

"Never fear, Crawford is here!" Crawford yelled jumping in between the shellos. "Crawford never act to rashly," Lunna called out. "Can you guys help us out calm the pokemon..." Lunna asked Kate and Keith.

Both of them were excited, both chose a pokemon the twosome released thier capter stylers simultaneously. "Capture ON!" they yelled. Kate was capturing a pachirisu, while Keith captured the munchlax. After their successful captures all the pokemon they ran off in random directions.

"Good job," Barlow said ,"both of you will become fine rangers one day,Now let's eat lunch".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lunch was fantastic. Keith ate a considerable amount of food. "Oh I'm stuffed..."

There was a couple of seconds before anyone said anything. "Hey, just wondering but what's up with the two of you?" Elaine asked.

Kate and Keith both were surprised. "What are you talking about Elaine?" Kate responded.

"Well the both of you aren't talking at all... and maybe it's because...something happened,"

Kate's and Keith's eyes widened, Elaine was rather smart for figuring that out. "It's nothing really..." Kate smiled forcfully.

"Oh... I see," Elaine said.

Crawford knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. Kate and Keith looked like they were good friends when he meet them at outdoor class. Suddenly Crawford got an idea he whispered his plan to Elaine and her eyes immediatly lit up.

"Hey guys enough with the serious mood,let's play a game."

" A game?" Keith asked.

"Hey Keith a word please," Crawford asked, going down Breeze Hill while gestering Keith to come to him.

Keith was confused, "Sure..." he said and walked up to Crawford. Crawford's plan was set and was ready for action. "Please tell me what's wrong with you and Kate,"

Keith flinched, "Nothing... nothing at all"

Crawford shook his head, "Really your eyes seem to be telling me a different story, tell me. Relax no one can hear you..." Crawford explained. Keith looked around gingerly. Crawford was right no-one was there. Keith sighed deeply, "Okay I'll tell you, but you swear you can tell no one!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Crawford promised.

"okay... so me and Kate we had a fight".

"Do you know why?"

"No, I just told her that it was none of her business to bother with my life, I told her to get lost and..." Keith realized what he had said. It was his fault, he was being too mean to Kate. Keith swore in his head. Crawford smiled, Keith was finally understanding what was wrong.

"I- I have been a bad boy..." Keith lamented, " Now it's too late to apologize to Kate..."

"What are you talking about it's never to late..." Crawford smiled, his plan was working.

"Yes it is... Kate won't even talk or look at me anymore," Keith cried.

"Keith?" a feminine voice called out.

Keith turned around, his face immediatly turned red, he wiped his tears away. "K-Kate?! What are you doing here?"

Keith didn't anticipate what Kate did next, Kate suddenly hugged Keith, making his face even redder than before. Kate did not notice this, "I'm sorry Keith," Kate said burying her face into his shoulder. Keith burned up even more.

"K-Kate I-I'm sorry too..." returning the hug that Kate had given him. Both of them stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Keith savoring every second he held Kate's frame close to his body. Suddenly Kate pulled away and smiled, let's go back to school, field day is almost over."

"Y-yeah..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Kate and Keith arrived back at school they saw Rhythmi waiting for them at the school gates. "So are you friends yet?"

"Yes, we are," Kate told Rhythmi.

"Glad to hear it, Oh Kate I think someone wants to meet you..." Rhythmi said pointing to a small pokemon. It was a pachirisu. Kate ran ahead, meeting the pachirisu.

"Good job Keith" Rhythmi said before walking off.

Keith blushed, Kate suddenly ran up to him. "Hey guess what this pachirisu wants to be my parner pokemon, Kate cried happily holding the small electric pokemon in her arms. 'Pachi!' the pachirisu cried. Kate giggled, Keith missed that sound from Kate. " I think I'll call you Risa," Kate said while walking back to school.

Keith was happy again, him and Kate being friends again would be a good thing.

~At the Ranger base in Veintown~

"Your plan worked Crawford!" Lunna cheered.

"Yeah I can't believe, you actually thought of that!" Barlow boomed, " Using the voicemail function so Kate could hear what Keith was saying, Genius!"

Crawford smirked. " Hahahaha! I'm the best!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And... I finished! Yay I finished writing a new chapter in a couple of days! *doing the happy dance***

**Well what do you guys think!, Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**Thank you for all my readers that are reading this story! **

**P.S~ (this part is absolutely unessessary to read but anyways...) please visit my friend's and my website if you are bored. I know I know, I'm advertising, so what sue me!  
The website is _www ._ _lamecomics . weebly . com _I'm sorry I can't put the real website up but this is the next best alternative!**

**Bye!**


End file.
